


"안 들어가요,"

by holymoly1717



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Funny, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holymoly1717/pseuds/holymoly1717
Summary: 미드 섀도우헌터스 말렉매그알렉 해프닝 영픽 제이스pov*번역글: 의역/오역 다수





	"안 들어가요,"

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ["I'll make IT fit."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209747) by [katychan666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666). 



  
“매그너스, 안 들어갈 거예요,” 알렉이 흐느꼈다. 막 알렉의 방을 지나 걸어가던 참이었던 제이스는 발걸음을 멈췄다. 그의 턱이 벌어져 열렸다. 알렉이 방금 뱉어낸 대사 때문만은 아니었다. 알렉에게서 새어나오는 작은 신음성도 들을 수 있기 때문이었다. 매그너스가 제 파라바타이와 함께 있다는 것을 듣고 제이스의 턱은 더 벌어졌다. 제이스는 제 이마를 때렸다. 으으, 저 둘이... 진짜로? 해가 중천에 떠 있었고 인스티튜트는 사람들로 바글바글했다. 그런데도 진짜로 지금 떡을 쳐야겠단 말인가?  
  
“가만히 있어, 달링. 내가 들어가게 해 줄게.” 매그너스가 말했고 작은 신음이 터졌다. 매그너스는 꼭 무엇인가를, 아니면 누군가를 위해 애를 쓰고 있는 것처럼 들렸다. 소리를 들은 제이스는 큼큼 목을 가다듬었다. 그의 두 볼은 당황스러움과 난처함으로 붉어져 있었다. 모르는 척 지나쳐야만 했다. 아니면 안으로 들어가서 제 파라바타이와 그 연인에게 이 짓거리를 당장 멈추라고 고함을 쳐야만 했다. 정말로, 그 날은 클레이브 임원들도 인스티튜트에 와 있었다!  
  
“매그너스, 아파요,” 알렉이 낑낑거리며 흐느꼈고 제이스의 눈은 크게 뜨였다.  
  
“구멍이 너무 작은 것 같네. 그렇지만 내가 풀어줄 수 있으니까.” 이게 바로 매그너스의 다음 대사였다. 듣자마자 제이스는 완전히 할 말을 잃어버렸고 또 목을 가다듬었다. 좋아, 그렇단 말이지. 그들이 말하고 있는 것으로 판단해 보면, 그리고 침대가 끼익거리며 내는 소음의 크기로 생각해 보면... 아, 게다가, 알렉이 통증으로 인해 불편해하며 내는 신음들도 있었다. 제이스는 제 입술을 꽉 물었다.  
  
 _대체 매그너스가 바지 안에 숨기고 다니고 있는 물건이 얼마나 크기에 저러는 거야?!_  
  
알렉은 강하고 굳센 남성이었고, 그러니 그가 이렇게까지 목소리를 낸다는 것은 그것이 너무 크고 또 너무ㅡ  
  
“매그너스, 빨리요,” 알렉이 흐느꼈다.  
  
“하고 있어,” 매그너스가 말했다. 제이스는 열쇠구멍을 통해 방 안을 들여다보고 싶은 유혹을 느꼈다. 하지만 그 충동은 즉시 사라졌고 그는 그 자리에 서서 듣는 것을 계속했다. 자리를 뜰 수는 없었다. 물론, 규정대로라면, 제이스도 자신이 비켜주어야 한다는 사실을 알았다. 하지만 무엇인가가 그를 그 자리에서 떠나지 못하게 붙들어두고 있었다. 자신으로서는 어찌할 수가 없었다. 마른침을 꿀꺽 삼킨 제이스는 계속 대화를 엿들었다. “씹, 끼었잖아.” 매그너스가 말했다. 제이스의 입이 열렸다.  
  
 _그러니까 지금 뭐가 낀 건데?!_  
  
“매그너스, 아,” 알렉이 더듬거렸고 침대는 다시 삐걱거렸다. 제이스의 눈은 둥그레졌다. “매그너스... 다시 해봐요,” 알렉의 말이 이어졌고, 매그너스 역시 신음했다. 이제 제이스는 완벽하게 상황에 몰입할 수 있었다. 그는 확신할 수 있었다. 매그너스는 그러니까 지금... 그러니까, 빼낼 수 없는 것이다. 자신이 1인자가 아니었던 것이다. 실제로, 그랬던 것이다.  
  
“아직도 너무 좁은데,” 매그너스가 말했다.  
  
“거기 오일을 조금 뿌려 보는 것은 어때요, 윤활시켜 보면, 그러면 빠질지도 모르잖아,” 숨을 헐떡이면서 알렉이 말했다. 침대는 다시 삐걱이는 소리를 냈다. 제이스의 얼굴은 이제 불이라도 붙은 듯 화끈거렸다. 그는 다시 귀를 기울였다. 더 많은 그르렁거림과 헐떡거림이 알렉의 침실에서 들려왔다. 자신만 그것을 알아차렸다는 사실이 정말 신기했다. 다른 사람들은 제 파라바타이의 방을 스쳐 지나가고 있었고 아무도 귀를 기울이려 멈추지 않았다. 평소처럼, 단지 자신 뿐이었다. 매그너스와 알렉의 사생활을 침해하는 것은 말이다. 그 때 매그너스가 입을 열었다. 제이스는 귀를 쫑긋 세웠다.  
  
“씨발, 알렉. 안 되겠는데,” 매그너스는 말을 더듬었고 알렉은 다시 낑낑댔다.  
  
“기다려요, 내가 해 볼게요,” 알렉이 말했고, 몇 번 목을 울려 신음하더니 크게 헐떡이며 숨을 뱉어냈다. “아으, 진짜 끼어버렸어,” 알렉이 말했고 제이스의 턱이 벌어졌다. 좋아, 무슨 일이 벌어지고 있는 건데?! 이보다도 정확할 수는 없을 것이다. 지금까지 제이스가 제일 똑똑하게 굴어오지 못했을지는 몰라도, 그는 여전히 신체가 자율적으로 일하는 것을 알고 있었고ㅡ  
  
“내가 다시 해 볼게.”  
  
“매그너스, 당신 너무 거칠어요, 아야,” 알렉이 흐느꼈고 제이스의 마음에 있는 모든 의심들이 펄럭이며 흔들렸다. 그렇다, 저 둘은 정말로 섹스하고 있는 것이다. 고통스러운 섹스로군. 그것이 제이스가 추측한 것이었다. “천천히 해요, 매그너스. 그냥 제발 당신 그렇게 해 줄 수ㅡ” 알렉은 목을 울려 신음했고 매그너스 역시도 그르렁거렸다. “처ㅡ천천히요... 너무 거칠잖아요, 말했잖아요, 난 못 해요... 매그너스,”  
  
“조금만 더,” 매그너스가 말했다. “다 됐어, 조금만 더... 거의 다 됐어.” 매그너스는 목을 울려 신음했고 침대는 다시 삐걱거리는 소리를 내기 시작했다. 제이스의 얼굴은 토마토처럼 붉어졌고, 그는 손바닥에 제 얼굴을 묻어 숨기고 싶어했다. 마침내 그는 이 둘을 떨어트려 놓아야겠다고 생각했다. 지금 이걸 할 수는, 이럴 수는 없지 않은가! 심지어 자신이라 해도, 그것보다는 나은 일반적인 품위를 가지고 있었다! 솔직하게 말하자면, 제이스는 제 파라바타이의 행동에 충격을 받았다. 그리고 그는 이 행동에 종지부를 찍기로 결심했다.  
  
“매그너스,”  
  
“알렉산더, 긴장 풀어. 괜찮아. 그냥 조금만 더... 아, 아... 그래, 이제 우리,” 매그너스가 큰 소리로 외쳤다. 그리고 제이스가 끼어들었다. 그는 방 문고리를 잡고서 안으로 들이닥쳤다.  
  
“거기 두 명 들어요! 당신들이 어디에서나 뜨거울 때라는 거 알겠고 서로한테 미친 거 알겠는데, 정말 진짜로, 여기 인스티튜트에서 토끼처럼 해 댈 필요는 없잖아요! 알렉, 나는 네가ㅡ ” 제이스는 다다다 말을 쏘았고, 그의 시야 앞에 펼쳐진 광경을 보자마자 눈이 커졌다. 매그너스와 알렉은 침대에 앉아 있었다. 옷을 완벽하게 차려입은 채로. 알렉은 욱신거리는 손가락을 붙잡고 있었고, 매그너스는 손에 반지를 들고 있었다. 제이스의 눈은 크게 뜨였다. 실제로 무슨 일이 벌어지고 있었는지를 깨달은 제이스는 한 손을 들어 입을 가렸다.  
  
매그너스와 알렉이 제 쪽을 쳐다보고 있었다. 둘 다 머리를 갸우뚱하고 있었고, 제이스는 이 전보다 더 당황스러워졌다. 이 상황을 만든 것은 자신의 더러운 마음이었다... 그렇지, 더럽고... 이제 그는 난처함을 느꼈다. “내가 진짜 존나 미안해. 정말 미안해,” 상황을 깨달은 제이스가 말했다. 알렉의 손가락에 반지가 끼어서 매그너스가 그걸 빼내려고 한 것처럼 보였다. “난 그러니까 그게... 당신네들 둘이... 그러고 있다고 생각했어요... 그런데 그게... 반지였고... 그게 아니었다니... 신경쓰지 마. 내 갈길이나 갈래.” 제이스는 빠르게 말하고서 멀어졌다. 매그너스와 알렉은 그냥 그 자리에 앉아서 서로를 멀뚱멀뚱 바라보았다.  
  
“방금 무슨 일이 일어난 거예요?” 질문을 한 알렉은 매그너스를 바라보았다.  
  
일이분 정도 생각을 한 후 매그너스는 상황을 알아차렸고, 깔깔거리며 웃었다. “아, 네 파라바타이 말야, 정말 최고로 무서웠겠는데.” 말을 한 매그너스는 알렉의 귀에 대고 속삭여주었다. 제이스가 어떤 생각을 했을 것인지를 말이다. 제이스를 잘 모르기에 정확히 알 수는 없었지만, 그 금발머리의 머릿속에서 어떤 일들이 일어났는지를 알아차리는 것은 어려운 일이 아니었다. 알렉의 눈이 커졌다. 알렉은 웃기 시작했고 계속 웃어댔다.  
  
“아, 세상에,” 알렉은 말을 하고서 침대에 등을 대고 쓰러졌다. 매그너스는 그런 알렉의 위로 올라탔다. “제이스는 정말...”  
  
“바보라고?”  
  
“꽤나 그래요, 네.” 대답한 알렉은 머리를 흔들었다. 그리고 손을 들어올려 제 손가락을 문질렀다. “아우, 그래도 마침내 내 손가락이 자유가 되었네요. 다음에 다시 당신 반지 껴 볼때는 저한테 맞는 사이즈인지 꼭 제대로 확인해야겠어요.” 알렉이 말했다. 매그너스는 키득거렸고 윙크를 날렸다. 그리고 제 남자친구에게 입을 맞추기 위해 몸을 숙였다.  
  
“난 신경안써. 게다가, 우리가 제이스를 무섭게 했잖아. 나한테 있어서 그건 항상 보너스거든.” 말을 마친 매그너스가 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. “제이스의 상상을 현실로 만들어 보는것은 어때?” 윙크를 하며, 매그너스가 제안했다. 알렉으로서는 환영이었다.  
  
“아, 찬성이죠.” 알렉이 말했다. 제 연인이 몸을 뒤집어 자신의 입술을 입술로 공격하자, 매그너스의 큰 웃음이 침실을 채웠다.


End file.
